SuperGossipVille
by Mora Queen
Summary: What if Clark and kara were both in the same grade and living with the kents? What if Everyone went to The same school? And what if Sam and Dean need to go to that school While there dad Hunts? Well You get one busy Gossip Girl!
1. Intro

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is 3 months left to graduation)

______________________________________________________

_"Hello The city of Metropolis, Gossip Girl here, it may be to _

_soon but....have i got the dish for you!"_

_"All are top people are dating!"_

_"I'll list them for you!"_

_-Serena.V/Sam.W _

_(New Guy)_

_-Kara.K/Dean.W_

_(New Guy)_

_-Oliver.Q/Blair.W_

_-Lex.L/Bella.T_

_-Lois.L/Chuck.B_

_-Clark.K/Jenny.H_

_-Chloe.S/Nate.A_

_-Ruby.C/Dan.H_

_"Ok now just in case your new or slow i will_

_tell you whats going on...Dean and Sam Winchester_

_are the two new HOTTIES!!!...But there taken Kara has dean_

_Serena has Sam"_

_"Ruby and Bella are friends of Dean and Sam but _

_befor they got here, Bella and Ruby had already arrived_

_2 months ago so ya its not hard to belive that the_

_Boys followed them!"_

_"Billionaire Buddies are Chuck, Oliver, Lex, Nate and _

_they have there girls Lois, Blair, Bella, Chloe _

_just in case your slow the names match up"_

_"And then theres Dan and Clark who are the less popular _

_but still hang out with the others. Jenny Humphrey_

_is Clark's girlfriend aka Dan's sister, Dan's _

_girlfriend is Ruby Calling."_

_"Thats all for now, You know you love me."_

"XOXO"

____________________________________

**Do you like?**


	2. Hands On The Hips Party

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is 3 months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_"Hello The city of Metropolis, Gossip Girl here, and _

_have i got the dish for you!"_

It was monday and everyone was going to school.

"Come on get up."

Chuck said to lois as he rolled out of bed.

"Why?"

He pullled the blanket off of Lois.

"We have school"

She sat up and looked around the room.

"Ok tell me why we went to that

party if you knew we had

school the next day?"

He smiled and pulled her off the bed.

"Because...."

she looked at him

"I'm Chuck Bass!"

She laughed as she whent to grab some clothes

"You can't use that."

As he left for the bathroom he yelled

"Yes i can!"

_"On the other side of town Dean and Sam_

_Winchester and there girls are getting ready for school!"_

_*Bring!!*Bring!!*Bring!!*_

Kara threw a pillow at the clock

"Why did we sleep at Serenas?"

Serena got up and pushed sam off the bed.

"Because we just crashed here after the party."

Dean was still sleeping untill kara started to whisper somthing

in his ear.

"Ok deal!"

He said as he woke up.

Sam and Serena laughed.

_"Well something tells me that Hands on the Hips_

_Party Ended late and no ones ready for school!!"_

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Chuck and his Billionaire Buddies, Oliver, Lex, Nate and _

_they have there girls Lois, Blair, Bella, Chloe arrived _

_at the Hands On The Hips party just befor_

_Sam, Serena, Dean and Kara._

_"Ow My God look who's here"_

_Some girl said to Blair and Oliver._

_"Holy shit it's Clark and Jenny!"_

_Blair said_

_"And Dan and Ruby!"_

_Oliver said_

_Serena came over to them._

_"Come on you guys there are friends!"_

_they looked at her._

_"Whatever"_

_Then they walked away._

_Chuck walked up to Serena with Lois._

_"Whats eating them?"_

_Serena said_

_"Gossip Girl said that Oliver cheated and Her and_

_there both dealing with eachother the_

_best they can."_

_They all watched as Oliver and Blair fought._

_Dan and Clark were dancing with there girls when lois came_

_up and told her that the girls were getting free shots so_

_all the girls went to the bar table._

_One hour and 100 shots later.....They all get in a car at 6:00am _

_and go home...school in an hour!!_

_"Thats all for now, You know you love me."_

"XOXO"

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you like i want feedback!!**


	3. Later!

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is 3 months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_"Its Monday and Everyone is at school_

_Well not everyone......looks like_

_Chuck and Lois stayed home_

_A little to much partying!"_

It was almost noon when they headed for school.

"God my head..."

Chuck cut her off

"Well...Do you even remember last night!"

She looked down

"Uumm...Nope."

Chuck held her as they sat on the bus

"Well thats to bad it was great!"

He said as he kissed her

______________________________________

_"Jenny and Dan stayed home with_

_hangovers and there dad was_

_PISSED!!"_

"Jenny i'm sorry!"

She sat up from her bed

"Why?"

He sat up too

"Because i got you in trouble"

She laughed

"Dan i did this to my self but i guess

if you wanna take the blam

i won't stop you!"

He laughed they both layed back down.

2 min later Jenny was throwing up.

It was luch so clark and ruby left school

to come see them.

"What are you doing here?

Stay AWAY from my KIDS!!"

There dad said to clark and ruby.

Then Jenny and Dan came out to calm there dad

And when he wouldn't they left.

"Lets get you two to my place."

Ruby said seeing how sick they were.

______________________________________________

_"The days almost over and Serena, Sam,_

_Kara and Dean are no were to_

_be found."_

_"But Blair and Oliver were!"_

Blair was eating luch when Oliver

came up to her.

"Can i talk to you"

Blair looked up

"I guess i can spare a min for my

BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone left them to talk alone

"Blair i'm sorry"

"What was her name?"

Oliver looked at his feet

**"What was her name?"**

"Tess.....Tess Mercer"

Blair looked away from him

"Blair I..."

He didn't know what to say.

He moved close to her

and put his hand on

her face.

"Oli..."

Blair blinked trying not to cry.

"Oliver i don't know if i can

trust you!"

He kissed her cheek

"I will give everything i got

to fix this!"

He pulled blair close and they hugged.

_"Thats all for now, You know you love me."_

"XOXO"

_________________________________________________________

Hope to hear your feedback!


	4. Theres a New Girl?

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is 3 months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_"Today is a day of planing...For the __**BIGGEST**_

_party of the year."_

All the girls were planing there End of school party!

Blair looked at all the girls

"So the votes are in the theme is Red Carpet."

Serena smiled at blair

"Ok so that means...."

Bella cut her off

"Hold on...I'm sorry blair but i just heard were

getting a new girl!"

They all looked at her

"Whats her name?"

Jenny and Lois asked.

"I don't know but tommorow is her first day"

They all looked at echother

"So the usually?"

Kara asked

"Yup!"

Said blair

_"Looks like this new girl is the talk of the town._

_i wish i knew hwe name. I wonder what the guys_

_are saying."_

"did you hear about the new girl?"

Chuck said to nate

"Nope"

"Well no body knows who she is"

they all sat down(they were at chucks)

"Well not..No body"

They all turned to look at oliver.

"You know her?"

Dan asked Oliver

"kinda"

"Hay is that the chick you were with at

Hands On The Hips?"

Dean said a little too loud

"Uumm ya."

Everybody laughed

"Well how odd with that be for you three?"

Clark said still laughing

"Who?"

oliver said

Chuck and Clark looked

"You, Blair and who ever that chick was"

Sam and Dean changed the subject.

_"So is this the same girl that oliver_

_cheated on blair with?"_

_"Well thats all for know, _

_You know you love me. _

_XOXO."_

____________________________________

What do you think?


	5. Blair vs Tess

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is 3 months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_"Today is a day of war! Lets just_

_start with this morning."_

blair and her crew aka Jenny and Ruby

Plus her two BFF's Serena and Kara.

"Lets hurry new girls first day we need to be ready!"

All the girl hurryed to class and were followed by

Oliver, Chuck, Dean and Sam.

The teacher came in followed by a pretty red head.

"Ow My God!"

Oliver said as he tryed to hide his face.

"Who is that Oliver?"

Chuck said as lex sat beside him.

"Tess!...The chick!....Hands on the Hips chick!"

All the guys laughed

"Your fucked man!"

Dean said as he turned back to talk to Sam.

The teacher waited till the class was quite.

"Ok kids this is Tess Mercer. Shes new so

BE NICE!"

she said as all the kids turned and keeped talking to one another.

"Holy shit"

Blair said as she put her face in her hands.

"Whats wrong blair?"

Bella said making Blair jump a

little....Blair had not

seen her sit there.

"Thats the chick Oliver cheated on me with!"

All the girls talk to one another then Ruby came up

to Blair.

"Sooo..Plan B?"

Blair looked at her.

"Yes..Do it!"

With that said Ruby texted Chuck.

_Ruby: Chuck?_

_Chuck: ya wut u need?_

_Ruby: Blairs moved to plan B._

_Chuck: Ok fine just cheack with lois first._

_Ruby: K thanks._

_Chuck: No prob sexy!_

No one ever took that to heart Chuck said that to all

the girls in his group!

_Ruby: Hi._

_Lois: Hi Ruby wut up?_

_Ruby: Were using plan B. Chuck said to check with you._

_Lois: ya thats fine just nothing to big. Please!_

_Ruby: ya don't worry thanks._

_Lois: No Prob._

After that was done Ruby texted Gossip Girl

and the next thing you knew everyone was

opening there cell phones!

_"Gossip Girl here and you will never guess what i'v _

_got on the new girl!"_

_"It seems that with the new _

_girl has already started making her_

_way around and she started with Chuck Bass!"_

After people read that no one would talk to Tess. When Oliver

found out her went to see Blair.

"Did u do this?"

Oliver asked her

"Maybe"

She said with an evil smile.

"That was wrong Blair and mean!"

As he keep telling her how that wasn't

a good thing she saw Tess watching Oliver

So Blair grabed him and pulled him

into a kiss.

"Your so sexy"

Blair said as she frenched him.

_"Ok so Dean and Sam were seen talking with there_

_father and it was one hell of a fight they_

_had! wonder what they were talking_

_about."_

Dean and Sam sat on the steps of the school.

They had just talked to there dad.

"How do we tell them?"

Sam said with a sad tune to his voice.

"I'm not doing it so i don't need to!"

Dean said with a smile.

"What?"

Sam looked at dean as if he was saying

ya right.

"Sam dad hunt thats his life not mine!

and just because hes leaving in two months does

not mean i'm goin with him!"

Sam was surprised. Dean usally

did whatever dad said.

"You realy like her don't you?"

Sam said

"Kara is everything i want shes HOT, Smart,

Blonde, Strong and when we have sex I..."

Sam cut him off

"Ok to much info!"

A short time later Serena and Kara

sat with them. Kara had her

head on deans cheast and he was rubbing her arms.

serena was sitting in Sam's lap and he was

looking into her eyes!

_"Well that was one heck of a day and a war_

_has been Started."_

_"So get out your camaras_

_and cell phones because i'm sure _

_you'll want to get every second of this power_

_struggle." _

_"B vs T, to the death!"_

_"Well thats all for know, _

_You know you love me. _

_XOXO."_

**~Preview~**

"Omg it can't be true!"

Kara sad as she looked down at the

plastic stick.

"I'm...I'm..."

____________________________________

What do you think?

Hope to get more reviews!!


	6. No Way!

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is 3 months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

"Gossip Girl here and i have the no idea what

the F*** is going on!! If you hear anything

send me a message i'm just dying to

get some gossip!"

Kara walked around her room trying to clam

down.

"Come on! Come on!"

She said as she walked in circles with the little

plastic stick in her hand. All of a sudden

Chloe pushed throught the door.

"I got here as soon as i could, are you ok?

Do you know yet?"

Chloe said as she hugged her.

"Umm ya get the box i don't know what that means."

Chloe ran into the bathroom and came back out with a tiny box.

"Omg it can't be true!"

Kara sad as she looked down at the plastic stick.

"I'm...I'm...Pregnant!"

_"Ok so i finally got gossip for you._

_Looks like Blair ran into Tess_

_Who was with Oliver!"_

Blair stood there in shock as she looked into the eyes of her

soon to be X-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? With her?"

Blair couldn't move.

"Blair, we were just talking!"

Oliver wasn't lying they were just talking.

But he could see the tears in her

eyes!

"I'm going to go!"

Blair said as she turned around and started to run.

"I'll talk to you later Tess."

Oliver said as he ran after Blair.

"Blair! Stop!"

He yelled and finally cought up to her.

"Oliver, leave me alone!"

She screamed at him!

"Blair plase just listion."

He said as he jumped in front of her.

"NO! You listion to me!"

She said as he pocked him!

"I am sick and tired of the way you treat me!

This thing between us is OVER!"

Oliver and Blair stood there.

"Blair please i'll do anything to fix this!"

"Fine! Don't talk to her!"

He looked a way then back at Blair.

"Ok i won't talk to her"

He kissed her and then thay went back to Olivers.

_"Ok so i seen Chloe sneacking around Kara's house._

_i wonder what shes doing!"_

Chloe came back in the house and sat with Kara.

"Ok i called Dean"

kara jumped up

"You did what?!"

Chloe looked at her feet.

"I didn't tell him anything but he still needs to know Kara!"

Kara sat and cryed as chloe hugged her.

( 15 min later )

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kara shoot up in fear.

"Thats him, sit down kara i'll get it"

chloe was about to leave but then turned around

"How long till Mr and Mrs Kent get home with Clark?"

Kara looked at her watch

"About 2 hours"

Chloe nodded and headed for the front door

"I'm comming"

She yelled befor opening the door

"Hay Dean"

Chloe said with a smile

"Hi Chlo, What up with Kara it sounded like an

Emergency!"

Chloes smile went away as she and dean went into Kara's bedroom

"Hay Baby, Whats wrong?"

Dean asked

"Ok Kara i'm going to go But i'm only a

phone call away ok!"

Chloe said as she headed for the door

"Ok bye!"

Kara yelled

Then they both heard the front door shut.

\"Ok now whats wrong?"

Dean asked

"Dean i don't know how to say this so i'm just

going to say it!"

The room went quite.

"Dean, I'm Pregnant"

She said befor crying.

Dean didn't know what to say so he pulled her

close and held her.

"Its going to be ok Kara don't worry."

_"Somthings goig on between kara & oliver and i think chloe knows!"_

_"Thats all for now, You know you love me."_

"XOXO"

____________________________________

**I would like to know what u think.**


	7. Holy Shit What A Busy Day!

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is **2** months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_**"Ok so as you all may know by now K (Kara Kent)**_

_**is Pregnant, Yes, All rumors have been**_

_**confirmed. But, the big question is how is **_

_**Dean dealing with all this?"**_

Dean shot up and remembered he was in class,

he had been day dreaming about what his

father said to him about Kara.

_**"Dean Winchester your so lucky i don't **_

_**kick your ass!"**_

_**John Winchester said as smacked Dean over**_

_**the head.**_

_**"Ya i know"**_

_**John looked away for a second.**_

_**"Tell her to get an**_

_**abortion."**_

_**John was about to leave when**_

_**Dean yelled.**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**John stoped**_

_**"What did yo say!"**_

_**Dean wanted to take back what he had said**_

_**but instead He yelled!**_

_**"I Said, NO! And, I'm not leaving with you**_

_**i'm staying here with Kara!"**_

_**John walked up to his son and looked**_

_**him in the eyes.**_

_**"If you stay, I'm not comming back for you.**_

_**Do you hear me boy?"**_

_**Dean was in shook!**_

_**"Yes sir.....I'm going out!"**_

_**Dean left as sam walked in.**_

_**"Wow. Whats his deal dad?"**_

_**sam said as he sat down.**_

_**"Nothin!"**_

_**John said as he turned on the TV.**_

Dean jumped when the bell rang.

He was a little scared

he was going to tell Kara **everything**.

Dean got up and searched the halls for Kara.

"Dean!"

Kara yelled out.

"Hi Babe, Been looking all over for you."

Kara smiled. God did Dean ever love her

smile

"Lets skip last class i wanna talk to you."

Dean said befor putting his arms

around her waist.

"Ok. I need to talk to you anyway."

Dean and Kara both left in Deans car.

It was an Impala, it use to be his

dads but about a year ago he got a new one

and gave the Impala to Dean.

_**"Gossip Girl here and after 2 weeks Nate**_

_**and Chloe are back from paris."**_

Chloe and Nate walked through the hall hand in

hand, But as soon as Blair saw Chloe

she screamed in joy.

"Your Back!"

Blair and Chloe Hugged.

"Yup and with big news!"

Blair was

very impasiont

"Well What is it?"

Nate grabed Chloe's hand and held it

up to show the shiny, Dimond Ring!

"OW MY GOD!"

Both girls screamed and hugged.

"Want me to tell Gossip Girl"

Blair whispered

"Yes Please!"

Blair pulled out her phone and

started texting.

_**"I'm back with dirt on the returning**_

_**N and C (Nate and Chloe)."**_

_**"N and C are...Engaged!**_

_**So if you wan't an invite you**_

_**better be kissen up or kissen ass**_

_**for it."**_

Serena was with Bella and Ruby.

"So how long have you known Sam and Dean for?"

Serena said

"I'v known them for 3 and a half years."

Ruby said befor sitting behind

Serena.

"Well I'v known them for

2 or 3 years."

Bella said befor taking another bite from her apple.

"Kool"

There was an odd tenchion between the three.

Lois and Chuck came over.

"Hay you guys seen Gossip Girl today?"

Lois asked as she sat on Chucks lap.

"Nope"

They all said

"Well check!"

They all opened ther phones.

"Ow My God thats great!"

Serena Said.

"Ya Chloe and Nate are so cute together."

Ruby said with a fake smile.(Why?)

_**"Well meme17 said that Blair and Tess**_

_**got into a big fight and left 3 brocken hearts.**_

_**Thanks for the tip meme17"**_

Tess had been getting looks from Blair all day

and Oliver hadn't talk to her in a week.

So tess tracked down Oliver so she could talk

to him

"Oliver!"

Tess yelled as he walked past.

'I can't ignor her forever.'

Oliver thought

"Hay Tess"

Oliver said as he walked up to her.

"What Happened?"

Tess said with a half smile

"About what?"

Oliver had no idea what she was talking

about(It cuz hes blond-JK)

"I mean what happened to us we were dating for like a

month and then all of a suddon you

just stop talking to me and

ditch me!"

Oliver looked down

"I have a girlfriend Tess. I'v been

dating her since Kindergarden."

Tess backed up

"So was i just your thing on the side!!!"

Tess screamed and Blair walked over

"What are you two doing!"

Blair yelled

"Nothin Blair were just talking"

Oliver said

"Ya we were talking about how he was

dating me and you at the same time!"

Tess screamed

"Wait it wasn't just a one night thing?"

Blark said in sad tone

"Blair I.."

Oliver was about to say sorry

"No don't talk to me ever again!"

Blair yelled as she ran away

"Same here!"

Tess yelled

_**"Gossip Girl is on fire today **_

_**WOW lots of drama and **_

_**3 broken hearts ;( **_

_**so sad"**_

Kara and Dean stoped when they got to the talon.

"Ok you spill fist"

Kara said with a smile

"Ok well..."

They were interrupted by Kara's phone

"Hold on i'm sorry"

_**Kara: Hello?**_

_**Oliver: Kara it Oliver**_

_**Kara: Ow what do you want?**_

_**Oliver: I need to see you**_

Kara turned to dean

"Hold on i'll be right back."

Then she jumped out of the car

_**Kara: No what do you want.**_

_**Oliver: I need to talk to you**_

_**Kara: If this is about the baby its Dean's i all ready made sure**_

_**Oliver: Ow, ok**_

_**Kara: Whatever bye**_

_**Oliver: Wait im sorry**_

_**Kara: for what, Raping me!**_

_**Oliver: Kara im sorry i didn't know you wer drunk!**_

_**Kara: Bull Shit!**_

_**Oliver: Please i am sorry**_

_**Kara: Call me again and i'll call the Police!**_

Kara got back in to the car she was upset

but no matter what had happened

she was not about ruin a heart to heart

with Dean.

She was going to tell him all about Krypton

and aliens and why her blue bracelet

made her human.

She wished she hadn't worn it to that part

then she would of had control

and been able to stop Oliver.

_**"Busy day so now all you need is a good night so you'll be ready **_

_**for another one tommorow!"**_

_**"Thats all for now, You know you love me."**_

**"XOXO"**

____________________________________

**I would like to know what u think.**


	8. Death And Coffie To Go

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is **2** months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_**"Ok let me start by saying sorry...I have been a very bad Gossip Girl these past weeks **_

_**but thats all about to change becasuse im back and with NEW gossip that**_

_**will not be easily put out!!"**_

Dean and Kara Sat in the Impala in shock and at loss of words.

but that didn't stop Dean From Trying.

"Soo...Thats....I Just.....?"

Kara Smiled

"Ya I was just about to say that."

Another Five Minutes of silence went by befor Dean Spoke.

"Kara...I will die before ever telling someone your secret..and...This doesn't

change how i feel about you...Your still the same Kara Rose Kent!"

She smiled and a tear came down her face.

"And i don't care if you hunt Deer or Demons You will Always be Dean James Winchester to me!

But...I don't want you to stop hunting because of me!"

Dean kissed Kara and then started his car and they drove away.

_**"Dean and Kara were seen leaving town...Wonder  
when they'll be back but hay dont worry theres still lots **_

_**of people to Gossip About!"**_

Lex sat with Oliver and Chuck as they talked about money and...Girls!

"So Oliver a little down on love!"

Lex Said that and Chuck broke down laughing.

"Will you two shut up!!"

Oliver said as he started to plush.

All of a sudden they saw Clark Kent comming there way.

"Shit!"

Oliver said as he got up and was about to take off.

"Hay Oliver I Need To Talk To You!"

Clark walked up to Oliver and punched him in the face, and

Oliver hit the ground, Hard!"

Chuck and Lex got up and a croud started to form

"Did you do it!"

Clark Yelled

"Clark i don't know what your talking abo...."

Clark hit him again

"Ok let me Jog your memorie! Did you RAPE my cousin!"

Lex and Chuck were scared and not only because clark was like going

to kill Oliver but the fact that he could do something

like that and to Kara!

Before anymore could be said a adult came by and sent Oliver to the office and Clark home.

In the office Oliver just got the new and then...He passed out!

just as Blair walked by.

"Oliver?"

She said moving to the office and saw a teacher helping him up.

" i'm so sorry we will do whatever you need us to, to help

you through this"

Oliver was in tears and his face was bleeding from Clark.

"Oliver, What happened?"

Blair said

Oliver turned around and got up

"Blair I.....My parents, There Dead!"

Blair ran to him and hugged him

"I'm so sorry Oliver"

Blair held him and started to cry herself.

" at this time what would you like to do?"

He let go of Blair

"I would like to go to star city my parents

have a place there and i just....thats

were i wanna go!"

Blair didn't care what happened before

"I'm going with you!"

Blair said

"Blair I Dont..."

Oliver was about to tell her no when.

"Oliver I comming you need to be with some one and

im not going to let you go through this alone"

_**"Oliver and Blair took a jet to Star City**_

_**after the death of Mr and Mrs Queen.**_

_**Oliver we give you our love and hope at this time**_

_**and hope to help heal this pain."**_

Lex and bela were at the talon.

"You comming over tonight?"

lex said with a smile

"Why so we can have dirty sex and since its friday im guessing that we

will have more dirty sex in the morrning but wait im not done yet,

your dads home so you want to stay at my

house because I have no parents."

Lex laughed

"I love how you can read me like a book but mostly

i dont think i can wait till tonight i just wanna grab

ur ....."

"Ok calm down lets go!"

_**"Ok not to say i told you so but nate and chloe **_

_**are over soo...I told you so!"**_

Chloe Sullivan sat on her steeps in tears when Dan

came along and sat down beside her.

"Hay are you ok Chloe?"

Chloe looked up

"No, Nate broke up with me he said somthing about

he need some one who is as outgoing

as he is and hes been seeing some one els any way!"

Dan laughed

"You think this is funny short ass!"

"No and hay im taller then you. its just Ruby broke up

with me today because of the same thing

but she said to me why can't you be as sexy as nate."

Chloe looked at him

"I'm sorry"

"No, im sorry. Why don't you come with me i'll buy you

some coffie and we can talk."

"I'd like that."

_**"Ok 911 Serena, Jenny and Sam in hospital after going to the store**_

_**3 gun men came in and ended up shooting sam and jenny **_

_**and kidnapping Serena.**_

_**If you have seen her please call 911 this is Gossip Girl**_

_**and thats all for know"**_

_**"You know you love me XOXO"**_


	9. It Has To Be All Down Hill From Here!

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is **1** months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_**"This is Gossip Girl and i have an update on Jenny, Sam and**_

_**Serena. Sam left the hospital as if the bullet was nothing**_

_**but he did heal pretty will leave in a week.**_

_**Serena was found yesterday and im sad to say i have not herd if shes...Alive Or Dead!"**_

Lex came up behind lois

"Hay whats up Sexy."

Lois said with a smile but for some reason chuck was not smiling

"Can we talk?"

Chuck said as Lois's smile dissapered

"Ya I need to talk to you wrong?"

"Ok i don't know how to say this but.....I Don't Want You Any More!"

"What?"

"Im sorry but your not as fun as you used to be"

"So Your Dumping Me?"

"Yes"

Chuck turned to walk away but lois grabed his arm and walked up to him

and in tears she whispered

"Im Pragnent you Bass Hole!"

Then Lois ran away and left chuck in a daze

after that Lois fan to find Clark and she was in tears when she did.

"Lois whats wrong?"

Clark said as he huged her

"Do you think you could move back to Smallville with me?"

"What Lois Why?"

"Just Please!"

She could stop crying stuped hormons

"Well...."

He looked as Lois and he knew somthing was very wrong

"Ya sure Lois but my Mom and Dad they'll have to come back too the only

reason they were here was because of us."

Lois huged him again and she felt safe this was the fist time she had huged Clark

Since she had broken up with him last year after Lana Lang had returned.

_**"On a Nother note Prom is one month awayan looks like**_

_**everyone is falling apart or gone!..Lets see**_

_**Kara and Dean are who knows were, **_

_**Nate and Chloe are No longer together, **_

_**Oliver and Blair Are gone to Star City,**_

_**Lois and Clark are going back to were they came from so**_

_**no more Lois and Chuck or Clark and Jenny,**_

_**Ruby Dumped Dan for Nate And Dan is now **_

_**With Chloe,**_

_**Lex and Bella are the only two not......Umm sorry but i just**_

_**got an update on Serena V and looks like she not going to make it and i also**_

_**herd Sam left town with his Dad"**_

Chuck was looking every were for lois

"Hay..umm..You..."

"My name is Chloe Cuck, C H L O E Chloe"

"Ya ya hay have you seen Lois?"

Chloe giggled

"Have you not checked GG?"

"No"

"Well you better im off to see "

As soon as she left chuck opened his phone and after he read everything he droped it!

_**this is Gossip Girl**_

_**and thats all for know**_

_**You know you love me XOXO**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**sorry this was sooooo short but i had to update and this was just like a re-cap**_

_**but if i hear good comments i'll do another chapter but im not writing it till i get**_

_**feedback so tell me what you think of my messed up story!**_


	10. Prom Night AKA The Last Chapter

**Super~Gossip~Ville**

**Hello i'm Mora and you should know whats going on in **

**my new story and there will be a real story**

**soon this is just to get started.**

_What if Clark and kara were both in the _

_same grade and living with the kents? _

_What if Everyone went to The same school?_

_And what if Sam and Dean need to go to _

_that school While there dad Hunts?_

_Well You get one busy _

_Gossip Girl!_

(In my story everyone is in grade 12

and there is **0** months left to graduation)

_____________________________________________________________

_**"Ok let me start by saying sorry...I have been a very bad Gossip Girl these past weeks **_

_**but thats all about to change becasuse im back and with NEW gossip that**_

_**will not be easily put out!!"**_

Dean and Kara Sat in the Impala in shock and at loss of words.

but that didn't stop Dean From Trying.

"Soo...Thats....I Just.....?"

Kara Smiled

"Ya I was just about to say that."

Another Five Minutes of silence went by befor Dean Spoke.

"Kara...I will die before ever telling someone your secret..and...This doesn't

change how i feel about you...Your still the same Kara Rose Kent!"

She smiled and a tear came down her face.

"And i don't care if you hunt Deer or Demons You will Always be Dean James Winchester to me!

But...I don't want you to stop hunting because of me!"

Dean kissed Kara and then started his car and they drove away.

_**"Dean and Kara were seen leaving town...Wonder  
when they'll be back but hay dont worry theres still lots **_

_**of people to Gossip About!"**_

Lex sat with Chuck as they talked about money and...Girls!

"So Chuck a little down on love!"

Lex Said as he broke down laughing

"This is not funny Man!"

"Come on she was just some chick"

"No She was all i had left!!"

Chuck said as he got up and Lex followed

"What do you mean C?"

"I Mean....Oliver and Blair are gone, The only two people i can..open up too.

My Sister is..Dy..Dy..Dying and Lois is now gone with

that clark guy!!"

"Man Everything will work out don't worry!"

_**"Prom Is Here!!! Every One Is Getting Ready...**_

_**Even, Me!"**_

**Serena's Prom Day POV**

i can't belive im missing my own prom because im in the fucking hospital,

The food sucks, The Room Smells and The bed hurts.

Tears Ran Down Her Face.

"Don't Cry Babe"

A voice said from the doorway

She opened her eyes and at that moment she didn't know if

she should be happy of just Damn Angry

**Sam's Prom Day POV**

I walked up to the front desk and asked the girl at the desk were

i could find her.

"Room 147, one floor up and down the hall on the left."

Thankz i said as i walked away almost running.

I felt bad leaving befor Prom and worse leaving when she was hurt in

the hospital.

I walked in to find her crying it made me wanna cry.

"Don't Cry Babe"

I said and was scared to hear her reply.

**Lois and Clark's Prom Day POV**

"wanna order a pizza because i think we sould order

a pizza"

Clark grabbed the phone

"What kind?"

"Meat Lovers Pizza and couls you pick up some M&M's and throw them on it?"

Clark Laughed

"WOW, the baby makes you eat weard things hay, but sure."

(35 Min 1 pizza 2 bags of M&M's and a big bottel of pepsie later)

"Happy Prom Clark!"

"Happy Prom Lois"

He leaned over and poped in the movie and gave her a kiss.

**Dean and Kara's Prom Day POV**

"Kara Your 3 Months Pragnent We Do Not Have To Go!"

"Dean, Calm down, Breath, We are just stoping in because i wanna say bye

to my friends and so should you! Then, you can sweep me off my feet and put me in your

Impala and drive away"

Dean Walked up too her and rubbed her tummy

"Fine but Only 30 min, 45 at the most"

"Deal!"

**Lex and Bella's Prom Night POV**

"Well, Here We are Sugar."

"Lets Dance and Drink Till We Need To Take This Party Home!"

They smiled and headed for the dance floor.

The did a little talking to friends a lot of drinking and a lot of dancing and

they made it home by 3:00 am.

And Had there own PN (Private Night)

**Nate's Prom Night POV**

I walked in with Ruby on my arm she looked so sexy in that Light Blue Dress that

sat right at the top of her....Ow My God Look at...Chloe?

WOW now SHE looked sexy in the Little red dress that almost came to her ass

and it was strapless, and, and, Uhh she has Dan Hum, Hum, ummm whats his last

name. Who cares!

Ruby Looked at me and asked if i would like to dance

"Sure"

I Spent The hole night Looking at her and drinking but so was she!

I left at 5:00 am but, Not with Ruby!

**Ruby's Prom Night POV**

We walked in and i felt so lucky to have Nate with me

but as the night went on i don't even think he noticed

me leave he was to busy staring at in the Padded

Red Dress!!

I Left the fucking place at 2:47am

**Dan's Prom Night POV**

i was there for 15 min and left, i was so upset

that my date was all over Nate!!

so i left at 11:15 pm

**Chloe's Prom Night POV**

I hope i can get at least one look from Nate tonight.

Ow My God hes looking at me uhh but hes dancing with Ruby that

Two faced Slut!

Maybe i'll just talk to him. Dan grabbed my arm but was interupted

by Nate asking me to dance, i said yes and Dan left i felt bad but i can't help the

man i'm in LOVE with wants to spens some time with me!

Yes Ruby's leaving my time to move in.

I Spent The hole night Looking at him and drinking but so was he!

I left at 5:00 am With, Nate!

**Dean and Kara's Prom Night POV**

We Showed up at Prom And we got all eyes on us. Dean Want's to leaves so i talk to my friends he talks

to the guys we slow dance to one song and then hit the road to see

what the world holds for us.

We left at 11:29 pm

The best part of that night was when he got down on one knee and asked me too be

....My answer, YES!!!

**Lois and Clark's Prom Night POV**

We spent the hole night watching movies and talking about the baby.

Then We Realized We Were Still In Love!

**Sam and Serena's Prom Night POV**

We don't think we will work but no matter what we will always have the memories

of tonight and the fact that he came back!

**Gossip Girl's Prom Night**

I had fun Dancing, Drinking and Flirting with lots of guys

but my fave part of the night was seeing

Dean and Kara im sorry to all my top people but

Theres somthing about them!!!

I just got a text and.... Stay Tuned For The Weeding Updates Of

Mr and Mrs. Winchester!!!!

I left Prom at.....Who am i kidding i never left!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**That it Thats All im done hope you liked it!!**_


End file.
